The mother in me
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: Who's the girl who came running into NCIS? How's she going to affect the MCRT? Who's her father? How's she connected to Ziva? Can Tony help?To find out, tune into" The mother in me"! Tiva, maybe McAbby! I stink at summaries! Read, review and enjoy! All rights except Ava, go to CBS!
1. Who, are you?

**A/N- Hey guys! Its I3GodTivaNCIS here, and I just wanted to let you know, to please enjoy, review, and PLEASE excuse bad grammar and random capital letters! They're my tablets fault, and I can't help it. Anyway, enjoy and review! :-) **

_**Chapter one- Who are you?**_

_Zivas Pov-_

It was just a normal day at the office. Tony eye sexing me, and making his crazy movie references. McGee was who knows where, probably changing from when her ran into Gibbs and spilt his coffee, breaking rule 23. Honestly, the only rule I want to break, is rule 12.

_End of her pov._

Just then the elevator dinged. A girl of about 13 stepped out. She looked alot like Ziva, Gibbs noticed.

"Help! Please help! My names Avagail, and I just saw my adopted parents get shot!"

the girl said with a thick isreali accent.

"Who are your real parents?" Ziva asked being nice, before introducing herself.

"Where are my manners? My names Ziva David and these are my coworkers Tony, Gibbs and McGee." "Nice to meet you. People call me Ava. As for my real parents, I don't know who they are." The girl said shyly. "Well then, lets get that fixed!" Gibbs said speaking up offering her a half smile before taking her down to Abbys lab, calling Vance to assign a team to Ava's adopted parents.

Abbys lab-

"Hey Abs!" Gibbs said entering labby.

"Hey Gibbs! Whose this?" Abby asked excitedly.

"This is Avagail. We need a DNA match on her birth father, ASAP!" Gibbs said responding.

"Sure thing! Ava, I'm Abby. Could I get a hair sample?" She asked the shy girl.

"Sure. Here." Ava said shyly handing her a piece of hair.

"Super! Give it 10 minutes!" Abby told Ava.

Ten minutes later, Abby got results, but it wasn't what she expected.

She quickly called team Gibbs, Aka the MCRT down.

"Ok, I have called team Gibbs down to announce the father! Don't worry, its not anyone here," Abby said before getting interrupted by Gibbs. "The name, Abs?" Abby then started talking again. "Right. Anyway we know him well. Anyway Avas father is..."

**A/n- Mwahahaha! I'm evil! At least I tried to be! You have to wait till tomorrow. :/ Anyway, sorry it was short. Please review! **


	2. Your Father is

A/N- I just HAD to update! Lol enjoy and review!

Chapter 2- Your father is...

"Ok, I have called team Gibbs down to announce the father! Don't worry, its not anyone here," Abby said before getting interrupted by Gibbs. "The name, Abs?" Abby then started talking again. "Right. Anyway we know him well. Anyway Avas father is... Ari Hasswari!" Everyone gasped. Suddenly, Ziva ran out of the room. Tony, looked at Gibbs, who knowingly nodded, allowing the SFA to go follow her. Although most people didn't,  
Tony being closest to her, knew EXACTLY where she was headed.

Tony ran to the womens bathroom as fast as his legs would carry him. When he got there, he heard faint sobs. He cautiously knocked before entering.

"Zi, shhhh. It's ok." Tony said going over and hugging his friend, who he really wanted to break rule 12 with. She's even hot when she crys! He thought. He started rubbing his partners back. Suddenly, she spoke up.  
"Tony, what am I going to do?" She asked her partner, being very desperate. "Zi, I know its alot to take in, but you have a niece down there, who needs our help finding a home. aht lo lehvah Ok? Don't worry Zi." He says lovingly as he wipes of a tear.  
"Thank you Tony." She says as she reaches up and hugs him. They then go back to labby. All this time, they've been ignoring the stares from people using the restroom.

As they enter the lab, Ziva goes straight toward Avagail. "Ava, I am sorry I ran. It's just that, your father... he... he... was my brother. I had no idea he had a daughter. I am sorry." She says in a almost whisper to the girl before hugging her, not caring about Gibbs rule, and ignoring conjunctions as usual.

It was decided that Ava was to old to be adopted, and Ziva felt bad about just letting her niece go. So Ava ended up going to Zivas, at least for a while. Tony volunteered to help out, seems how he was a older kid, that he wasn't scared of, and he knew his friend needed help. He ended up on the couch.

The next day, they went shopping, as most of Avas stuff had gotten ruined, and Zivas guest room wasn't permanently suitable for a teenager. She got a new laptop, a hot pink saucer chair, a loft bed, desk, hot pink curtains, a rainbow striped comforter, a pink back rest, vanity, a pink office rolling chair, some decorative lights, a lamp, bookshelf, teal paint, and some new clothes from aeropstle and American eagle. Ava couldn't wait to put it all together.

A/N- So what do you think? Review!  
Fyi aht lo lehvah is Hebrew for you are not alone.  
Hope you enjoyed! Tbc... Please review or pm me!


	3. More then Co-workers?

A/N- Hope your enjoying! Who all figured out who her father was! Review!

Chapter 3- More then Co-workers

Ava smiled as she sat on her new bed. Her room was perfect for a young teen. They had decided, to wait on the walls, in hopes that they could get a house soon. Tony had helped them move her stuff in yesterday, and they were about to have an advengers marathon, since it was Saturday. Ava had spent all 13 of her life, at Church, and Ziva didn't think it was right to pull her out. Tony and Ziva, were both going to try it out Sunday. Just then, she heard Ziva say it was time for the first movie.

Captain America was first. By the time the last movie rolled around, Tony and Ziva had fallen asleep on each other. Ava smiled at her smiling, sleeping aunt and her coworker, who Ava had decided was much closer with her aunt then she thought. She yawned before heading to bed.

"Ava, come on! It's time for Church! Get in the car!" Ziva said calling her niece before heading to the red mini cooper, wearing a beautiful sleeveless sapphire blue dress. Just then, Tony knocked on the door wearing a navy suit. "Wow! How handsome he looks!" Ziva thought to herself. "Wow, you look beautiful, Zi!" Tony said compleminting her. Just then, Ava came out wearing a teal skirt and white blouse. "Lets go!" She said before going to the car, followed by the adults.

Avas POV Tony and Ziva, liked it so much, that they decided to become regulars. Avas thoughts were interrupted at a knock on her door. "Come in!" She said as Tony entered. "Ave, I don't know how to tell you, but I really like your aunt." He said. "Ya think?" Was my simple reply. "Tell her how you feel! Follow your heart." I said continuing. "I'm that obvious? Anyway, I have to go." Tony said rudely interrupting me before leaving. "Yep, defiantly more then coworkers!" I thought to myself smiling.


	4. I knew it!

"Hey, Zi, wanna go get lunch?" Tony asked the next day at work.

"Sure! I would love to! Let me grab my purse!" Was Zivas simple reply not using conjunctions as usual. They grabbed their bags, wallets, and badges left.

Tony took Ziva, to Steak 'n' Shake, which was semi fast food, so it was fast, cheap, and good. "How are things going with Ava?" Tony asked his friend.

"They are going." Was her reply. "Zi, IthinkIloveyou." Tony said blurted out,

breaking the awkward silence. "Tony, did you say you love me?" She asked.

"Should've known you wouldn't feel the same way." He mumbled to him self.

Just then, she reached out and kissed him. And, THAT, was the start of a beautiful, new relationship.

Ziva walked in the apartment smiling. Ava instantly started asking questions. "How was work?" Ava asked curiously. "Amazing!" Was her aunts reply. "Why are you so happy?" Ava asked getting even more curious. "Nothing. I just had a really good day, thats all." Ziva said tired of questions. "Was it Tony?" Ava asked her aunt, causing her to blush, and nod her head. "You can not tell anyone, but we are now breaking 12." Ziva said finally giving in. "OMG! You two totally need to get married And have a baby boy!" Ava said jumping up from her spot where she was watching Burn Notice excidedly before going to text her best friend Ally. As she left, Ziva just shook her head smiling.


	5. The perfect house

_Tonys pov_

Although Zi and I, had only been dating two months, I knew I wanted to marry her. I loved her with all my heart. Ava was fine with it, so why not? I walked into the jewlery store, looking for a ring. I found the perfect ring, and had I love you engraved on it in Hebrew. Ava, Ziva and I were going house hunting, and I was going to give it to her then.

_Zivas pov_

As we approached the first house, I knew it was perfect. Before we even went in, I loved it. It was white sided, with black shingles. It was two story, 5 bedrooms and a office, with a nice kitchen and a two car garage. Upstairs was a bathroom, Two ajoing bedrooms, and a kitchenette. Downstairs, were two more ajoining bedrooms, the kitchen, two bathrooms, the office, kitchen, master bed and bath, as well as a living room, plus the garage entrance. The owners had been foreclosed, so it was only $175,000.

I turned to tell the real estate agent we'd take it, when Avagail got her phone out. Then, I noticed Tony get one knee. I told the real estate agent that we'd take it, and then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Tony told me he wanted to live in this house with me, for the rest of our lives. He asked me to marry him, and without hesitation, I told him yes.

_Avas pov_

I was so excited, that I forgot to hit the record button! Abby was going to kill me!

Oh well! I'd die happy. Anyway, I was sooooo glad she said yes. I couldn't wait for Tony to be my uncle. I love them like parents, and I was sooo glad they had each other.


	6. A new family

It was the day of the wedding. Ziva woke up and early. She went and grabbed wher

brush, before Abby came over and did everyones hair and make up. Abby was the maid of honor, McGee was the bestman, Bree and Jamey Palmer were the flower girl and ring bearer, Aviva and Breena were bridsemaids, and Jimmy was a groomsman, with Ducky.

Then there was Gibbs... he was walking his girl down the aisle.

Tony was nervois as could be. He was visibly shaking. It didn't help when his bride walked down the aisle on Gibbs arm, with her hair fixed just the way he liked it when it was up. As they said their vows, netheir of them could resist shedding a tear.

As they left, Ava couldn't be happier. As they left on their honey moon, Ava smiled. She'd miss them, but she woud enjoy staying with Abby, who by the way had just been proposed to by McGee. She was going to be legally adopted by them next week, and she couldn't wait. She smiled as she got in the car with Abby. And that is were our story ends-but don't worry, as Ava and her new family will have lots of adventures.

A/n- I hope you enjoyed it! I'll post the sequel tomorrow, if not before!


End file.
